


Carefully Now, We Are Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [49]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Battle, Threesome - F/F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just rest, dear. The rest of it can be sorted out later."





	Carefully Now, We Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaystheocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Jester doesn't remember about the battle after getting hit in the back of her head and then knocked down hard enough that everything feels weird. She remembers flashes of Beau and Yasha coming to her defense, the moment that she falls.

She remembers flashes of Yasha's rage as Beau stands guard over her as the others help defend her and get Caleb over her.

Jester remembers the sounds of fighting fading away as the soothing feeling of unconsciousness comes to claim her.

*

"Ow!"

A hand gently pushes her back down onto the cot, and Jester glares at its owner, being Yasha who only stares back impassively at her in response. Tenderly, Yasha pulls the tattered blanket back over her and lets Jester hold onto her hand.

"Be still, Jester. Your wounds won't heal if you don't allow yourself to rest."

Jester sighs as she glances towards Beau, who's cooking something stew-like in the fireplace of their rented room.

"What happened to the treasure that we'd found. Did the others –"

"No one's taken their share of it yet," Beau says calmly, bringing over two steaming bowls to them both. "We made them promise to wait until you've had a chance to look at it. Now, will you sleep after eating this meal?"

"Yes."

Beau smiles kindly as Yasha's stern expression melts slightly in the dim lighting of their room.

"Good. Yasha and I will be nearby if you need anything."


End file.
